So The Journey Begins
by Mystic8668
Summary: Kyle takes Isabel on a quest for enlightenment for Buddhism, somewhat against her will. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell doesn't belong to me it belongs to Mr Katims and FOX.  
  
Summary: Kyle takes Isabel on a journey of Buddhism enlightenment.  
  
***  
  
Kyle and Isabel were sitting quietly in a booth at the Crashdown cafe eating some french fries.  
  
Isabel: "Kyle, I have a question this may seem a bit odd but could you in your simplest way try to explain Buddhism to me. I mean you are always talking about the ways of the Buddha and I would really like to know." She said seeming extremely serious.  
  
Kyle looked straight back at her, "Well, Buddhism is a path of practice and spiritual development leading to Insight into the true nature of life. It's a path you see, a path which ultimately culminates in Enlightenment or Buddhahood."  
  
Isabel looked at him trying to take in what he had just said, "Oh um..right, where did you get all your fantastic enlightenment and such?"  
  
Kyle reached into his pocket and took out a mini book, "This is the guide to all things Buddha, it's like one of those mini bibles you can get at any Dollar Store. I can't read it, but it serves its purpose."  
  
Isabel took the book off of his hand and concentrated a small amount of her energy towards it changing the molecules, turning it into a large full sized book. She opened it up and tried to read it, "Kyle I have something to tell you. Sad to say what you thought were Buddha's teachings were actually the alphabet repeating itself all throughout the book." She said smiling and handing it to him.  
  
"Damn you Dollar Store!" Kyle said flipping through the pages. "Wait, I'm sorry that wasn't appropriate, probably messed up my Karma please hold on." Kyle closed his eyes for a couple minutes, "That was some good cleansing meditating, also part of Buddhism."  
  
Isabel sighed, "I still don't understand." She said getting aggrivated.  
  
Kyle put his hand on her shoulder, "Oh Isabel you need to go on a journey a journey of enlightenment, a journey of the ways of the Buddha, and you see I am just the right person you need to help you with this."  
  
"Kyle you don't understand, I do not want to become a Buddhist I just want you to explain it to me." Isabel said getting frustrated.  
  
"That's what everyone says, until they find the Buddha." Kyle said with a goofy grin, "I shall show you the path to enlightenment. You just have to let me show it to you."  
  
Isabel thought to herself she didn't have anything else better to do, "Why not."  
  
"So our journey begins."  
  
Please review, and I'll continue onto the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Roswell doesn't belong to me it belongs to Mr Katims and FOX.  
  
Summary: Kyle takes Isabel on a journey of Buddhism enlightenment.  
  
As Kyle and Isabel began to get up, Michael and Max walked in who seemed to be arguing.  
  
"Everytime we watch a movie why is you feel the need to judge it by Crapping Tiger?" Michael said shaking his head.  
  
"Because that's the best movie I've seen in a long time, and I want to find a movie that can beat it's greatness." Max said noticing Isabel and Kyle walking towards them.  
  
Michael noticed, "What're you guys doing?"  
  
"Kyle wanted to take me on a Buddhist journey, you guys are just in time." Isabel responded hoping that they would notice her lack of enthusium and try to get her out of it.  
  
"No thanks, that religion stuff, not too exciting." Michael said looking around for Maria whom he thought had to work that day. Isabel glared at him.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Oh well Michael and I were were just talking...about Crapping...err...Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon and how it is the best movie of all time."  
  
"Best movie of all time? Yeah right! You ever seen Ferris Bueller's Day off?" Kyle asked sitting back down forgetting about Isabel's enlightenment.  
  
Isabel noticing this sighed, relieved. Now he afternoon would be free once more.  
  
"A famous John Hughes movie lacking Molly Ringwald." Michael said sitting down with Max.  
  
"It's a comedy, yeah I've seen it." Max answered Kyle.  
  
"Now that's the best movie of all time, that guy can get away with anything!"  
  
"I'm gunna go with Valenti on this Crouching Tiger versus Ferris Bueller." Michael said.  
  
Isabel began to get back up noticing the boys were going to have their own little conversation.  
  
"Where are you going?" Michael asked her looking up at her.  
  
"Oh look there's Liz and Maria, I'm going to go talk, over there. You guys keep talking about John Hughes movies, and get all emotional or something." Isabel said walking to Liz and Maria. She was off the hook.  
  
"No Buddha for me." She said quietly to herself. 


End file.
